Better Sorry Than Safe
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: It's better to be safe than sorry, right? Maybe not always - at least that's how Naruto feels. When it comes to Sasuke will Naruto play it safe, or will he finally confess his feelings? NaruSasu SasuNaru


**This is oddly inspired by the Halestorm song Better Sorry Than Safe – I say oddly because it is nothing like the song **

**A happy story to balance out the one I posted earlier….**

**As always, I own nothing regarding Naruto and it's characters**

**I think a T rating fits for this; let me know if you think otherwise… **

**If you follow me on DeviantART you know that I'm taking requests – only for one-shots…if you want to request something I suggest doing it this week because I'll have time this week and I may not after the 29****th**** Though I will still try to write as much as I can :) **

**Enjoy and please review**

**Better Sorry Than Safe**

Better safe than sorry. That's what people always say, right? Naruto wasn't sure that he agreed that it was always better to be safe. Safe meant that he would keep quiet. Safe meant that he would be able to be happy with just being friends. Safe meant a lot of things that Naruto didn't want. He ran his hand through his blond hair as he contemplated what to do. Logic told him to just keep his mouth shut and be happy that they were best friends, but Naruto was never one to listen to logic. It was only logical to think that his best friend, Sasuke, would be straight. The man had never shown any indication of being gay; then again he gave no indication that he was straight either. For all Naruto knew Sasuke could just be asexual.

There was a knock on the door, pulling the man from his inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. He got up from his position on his couch. "Coming," he called as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door to see Sasuke standing in front of him. _'It's like he could sense that I was thinking about him,'_ Surprised to see the dark haired man standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sasuke just shrugged, "I was bored." They stood in the doorway for a moment, surrounded by somewhat awkward silence, before Sasuke asked, "So are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand in your doorway?"

"Oh, right, sorry," said Naruto, making Sasuke wonder what was wrong with his best friend. "Come in," he moved out of the other man's way, letting him enter the house. "How'd you know that I'd be home?" the blond asked, wondering if he were that predictable.

"Because if you were out anywhere you would have dragged me along," he responded. Before Naruto could protest, he added, "And if you had a date tonight you would have been talking about it all day." Naruto couldn't argue with what Sasuke said, because as usual he was right.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he shut and locked his door. He started walking toward his living room, saying, "I _was_ watching TV, but I'm sure you'll find something else that you want to do."

Sasuke followed him into the living room, "It's not my fault that your choices in shows suck." He walked toward the connected kitchen and started to get himself a drink and food.

"So did you just come here to raid my food?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended. "And I have awesome tastes in shows," he added. He saw the doubtful look on Sasuke's face and realized the other man was looking at what was on his TV at that moment. He turned to see one of the shows that Sakura liked to watch, one of the soap opera-like dramas that dominated prime time TV.

"I didn't realize you liked those kind of shows," Sasuke chuckled. "I mean I know Kiba calls you gay but I didn't think that he was right," he teased, earning a glare from the blond.

He couldn't deny that he was watching it. It was true that he wasn't focusing on the TV because his thoughts had been filled with Sasuke, but it wasn't like he could tell him that. _'You have no idea,'_ he thought as he looked at the other man. "Shut up, the channel must have changed when I got up to answer the door," he said lamely.

"All by itself?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Naruto's couch. He grabbed the controller as he sat down, "I hope you don't mind if I change the channel. I mean I know how fussy girls can get when they miss their shows." Sasuke flipped through the channels before leaving it on a baseball game.

"I must have been sitting on it or something," Naruto replied as he walked over to sit next to the other man. He was trying to make Sasuke believe that he wasn't actually watching it. _'Yeah, that makes sense,' _he told himself. _'I was sitting on it and when I moved it changed the channel,'_ he tried to convince himself.

"I'm sure," Sasuke replied, not believing a word the blond said. "Don't worry I won't tell Kiba about your homosexual tendencies," he smirked. "Though I'm sure Sai would be happy to hear about it," he added, knowing that Sai's lack of social skills made it appear as if he had some sort of crush on the blond. He looked at his best friend and knew that if he stopped teasing him, he might show his true feelings. _'It's just wishful thinking,'_ Sasuke reminded himself, knowing that there was no way Naruto could possibly be gay.

"Shut up asshole," Naruto said angrily as he hit Sasuke with one of the pillows on his couch. His reaction just made Sasuke smirk more. "Sai doesn't like me, and I _certainly _don't like him," he said. _'No matter how many physical qualities he may share with you,'_ he said to himself.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said as he relaxed into the blonde's couch. He was eating from a bag of chips he'd found in the blonde's pantry. "No need to get so defensive, unless you really do like him," he said, just wanting to get a reaction out of the other man.

"He's nothing like the person I like," Naruto accidently like slip. When he realized his mistake, he was just happy that he said person not guy. He saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face and thought, '_Fuck.'_

"You never told me that you like someone," Sasuke said, a little angry that Naruto didn't tell him. He told him everything, even if he didn't want to hear about it. _'Why wouldn't he tell me that he likes someone?' _he wondered.

"Well I do, and they certainly don't say inappropriate things like Sai does," he said, knowing that there was no turning around. "In fact they're rather quiet in public," he added, wishing Sasuke would just get the clue.

'_Quiet? There aren't many quiet girls," _he thought, trying to figure out who it could be. "Hinata? You like Hinata don't you? Well that's good, she's had a crush on you for as long as I can remember," Sasuke said, trying not to sound jealous. Part of him wanted to make up and excuse so that he could leave, the other half knew that it would be suspicious to do so.

"They have similar qualities as her, but I don't like her," Naruto said, wanting Sasuke to get the hint with out having to tell him. _'Do I have to spell it out for him?'_ he wondered. Considering that Sasuke was regarded as a genius, he was finding that the man was pretty clueless when it came to love.

"You sure it's not Sai?" Sasuke teased. Naruto punched him in the arm, annoyed with the suggestion. The blond just wanted to yell at him and confess, but he was scared as to what would happen. "Why can't you just tell me?" Sasuke asked. "Has your stupid crush on Sakura come back? Because if that's whom you're talking about, she certainly isn't quiet," he continued.

"Shut up," Naruto interrupted. _'Better sorry than safe,' _he told himself as he took a deep breath. "If I tell you then you have to promise not to hate me," the blond said. "Or punch me," he added. "Just promise you'll still be my friend no matter who it is," he said, obviously nervous.

"Why would I hate you?" Sasuke asked. "You don't have a crush on my brother, right? Because that would be really weird," he said, a little grossed out by the mere thought. On the inside he was thinking, _'If it is a guy it better be me.' _He just frowned and thought, _'Who am I kidding? Naruto is definitely not gay.'_

"No it's not your brother," the blond smiled, just glad that the said his brother and not Sasuke himself. He wasn't sure that he could have told him if Sasuke had said that he hoped it wasn't him. "Just promise me," Naruto said.

"Okay, I promise," said Sasuke, happy to hear the blond didn't have a crush on his brother. His brother had beaten him at enough things in his life; he didn't need for him to win Naruto's affections as well.

"I'm in love with you," Naruto told him, terrified at what the other man's response would be. Sasuke was silent for a moment before he started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Come on Naruto, who is really?" he asked, not believing that blonde's words. He didn't want to get his hopes up and admit everything if it were just some kind of joke. He didn't want to lose his best friend because Naruto was prolonging telling Sasuke who it was that he liked.

Naruto frowned as he said, "I'm serious." Sasuke's face turned serious and surprised. "Damn it, I knew that I shouldn't have told you," Naruto cursed himself. _'I should have just lied, now he's not going to want to be my friend at all,'_ he thought, wanting to bang his head against the nearest wall. He looked away from Sasuke, waiting for the other man to punch him or tell him that their friendship was over.

"Shut up moron," Sasuke said, still a little shocked by the new information. "Look at me," the dark haired man said as he made Naruto turn his face. He could tell that the blond was scared by what his reaction would be and Sasuke wasn't sure if he should tell him first or just pull him right into a kiss.

"If you want to punch me I'll understand," Naruto said, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact. He expected Sasuke to be upset and disgusted with him and so he didn't want to see his reaction.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto was ready to be punched, but instead he felt lips on his. His eyes widened and he realized that Sasuke was kissing him. "If you like me then kiss me back, moron," Sasuke said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Naruto didn't waste any time, he pulled Sasuke back to him and kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss as he pushed Sasuke down so that they he were lying with his back to the couch. The blond wasn't sure exactly why Sasuke was kissing him, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. _'This must be a dream or something,'_ he thought as Sasuke let him run a hand slowly down his side.

The pulled away briefly, both panting from the intensity of the kiss. They were just staring at each other, as if trying to memorize the other's face. "I love you too," Sasuke confessed.

Naruto smiled and moved Sasuke's dark hair out of his beautiful eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," his eyes turned from happy to lustful as he continued to look at Sasuke. He leaned back down to resume their kissing and all he could think was, _'It's definitely better to be sorry than safe.' _

_**The End.**_

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review and let me know. **

**I probably could have gone further into their make-out session at the end, but I felt that it was a good place to stop; continuing would have just made for an awkward ending**

**As for the pairing, I feel it can go either way – My preference is NaruSasu but this could easily be SasuNaru so it's whichever one you like better…**

**As I said in the beginning, the story is nothing like the song, but the song still inspired it…**


End file.
